Bethlehem Steel
Hey there! Yes I talk about this allll the time! Okay so I sadly don't know HEAPS of info about it, but it's high time I make a page about it! I am always reading to learn more. STEEEEEL! Steel makes me so happy. Bethlehem is the city I was born in, and it's the city that had the second largest steel company in the world! It was founded in 1857 and was around for 146 years! According to an article on Google, it says, "Bethlehem Steel is responsible for building the skeletons of many of the most famous bridges and skyscrapers in the country." Do you have to wonder why I love it so much? The original headquarters I believe is a building which they simply called, "The Bethlehem Steel Building." I have taken pictures of it before! In fact I saw it today, it's right across the street from my doctors office! The logo of Bethlehem Steel is an I-Beam! I love it! It's...well I can't describe it but I like it. In fact, the Bethlehem Steel Building, is in the shape of an I! I will post pictures I have taken, along with pictures about "BS" from online! The Bethlehem Steel Building... TBSB...was the original headquarters of BS! It is located very close to the Steel Stacks. They re-did everything around the Steel Stacks and I went there to the Sands Event Center at the Billy Idol Concert!! I surpsisingly don't know yet WHY they moved out of the BSB and then built Martin Tower. But I do know who Martin is named after. Wow. I have a lot of reading left to do! :D #iamasuperstar (talk) 22:47, July 12, 2013 (UTC) pics 2198864163_6d8dc929bd_o.jpg|To me this picture is simply stunning! It's a view of the Steel Stacks, the city, and yes if you look and zoom in full size, there is Martin! :) 92ba6ff8ddd811e29e0522000a1fa50c_7.jpg|`*.* Martin and the I-Beam Logo! :D e63469f0e4f311e2adac22000a1fbe03_7.jpg|Martiiiin and again, the BS Logo! :P 2ec5548cdcf111e295c822000ae80c95_7.jpg|A doorknob inside Martin...ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh sorry :P 14501388bc2d11e299de22000aaa0494_7.jpg|*falls over* IMG_4763.JPG|I took this. Trust me I have better pics then THIS lol coming up! IMG_4689.JPG|Another one I toook. :D IMG_4762.JPG|Last one so far I took! martintowerpony1.JPG|Martin Tower Pony Take #1 martintowerpony2.JPG|Martin Tower Pony Take #2 (Cuz MATT said that there's girl heads and BOY heads -_- LOL) IMG_5037.JPG|I dunno HOW I forgot to add this when I made this page! Well now here it is lol. :P My mom has a whole map book of the Lehigh Valley, and also some Pa, NY, NJ and MD and Delaware, yeah like everyone surrounding us and I FOUND Martin's Complex, it says "BS" on it, ohh lookie yay :D 354fc6ac0ff611e2a3d822000a1f9be5_7.jpg|` *.* wilsongarrido.jpg|I am telling you right now I STILL want one of these hangers!!!!!!! :D thats pretty sexy to me.JPG|Well SOMEONE got a better picture of the Bethlehem Steel Building then I could! I LOVE! :) SteelToSands.jpg|In THIS picture, *uses pointer* you can see the Steel Stacks, the buildings the workers were in...the NEW Sands Casino, Event Center, etc...AND Martin! :D And...somewhere in this picture is probably my house... too... :P XD :D pretty steel.JPG|Oooh my Steel on a pretty displaaaaaaaaay! :DDD 3497582605_fc60e975c0_o.jpg|My Steel almost looks gold here! <3 flat,550x550,075,f.jpg|The Steel Stacks lit up at night with fireworks and Martin in the back how much more perfect can a photo get? LP-SteelStacks-22.jpg|This proves how big the Steel Stacks are compared to people. <3 Steel Stacks (wo WZZO).jpg|Rainbow effect. <3 steel-stacks-light-630x420.jpg|I want to watch the fireworks there someday!! :) SteelStacksSunrise-1.jpg|The Steel and the sunset.or is it sunrise? Next to our Lehigh River. <3 SteelStacksSunrise-2.jpg|Ohh what pretty sunsets occur here. <3 SteelStacksSunrise-6.jpg|That pink and blue sky over the Steel and Lehigh. :) <3 IMG_6071.JPG|I took pictures of My Steel today! Hooray! c: They are huuuge! And they are my buddies! IMG_6072.JPG|I can tell you personally that they are an intelligent set of Blast Furnaces! :D IMG_6073.JPG|That cloud up there looks to me almost like something is coming out of the one stack! That is so clever! :D IMG_6075.JPG|The Steel Pub! I told them on Facebook that I adore their logo. It is just like the Bethlehem Steel logo! :D <3 IMG_6077.JPG|The Steel Stacks are actually celebrities as well...did you know they filmed here in Bethlehem and showed them in Transformers 2? :D IMG_6078.JPG|See that guy there? He's just like, "Ohh ya know just hanging out with the Steel here!" xD IMG_6079.JPG|This was kind of a fail because we were driving but lookie! The door (still!) says Bethlehem Steel! <3 luv... :D Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:PA Rocks Category:Martin Category:Happy Pages